


The Green Witch

by Nympharum1356



Series: The Oakland Queen [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hobbit/Eragon idea fusion, Main-character-is-a-badass, Thorin-is-a-major-dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympharum1356/pseuds/Nympharum1356
Summary: Ellesandra Oakland is minding her own business, uninterested in the affairs of wizards and fantastic quests, when Thorin Oakenshield stumbles across her path on his way to Hobbiton. Knowing fate has some grand plan for her to join the quest for Erebor, she goes along and meddles in the adventures of Thorin's Company.





	1. Fate Has Other Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone reading my other fic 'Help Wanted' I'm so sorry. I know people are sick of the quest being overdone, but I just had to! This is going to be one where the MC is NOT from another universe and dropped into Middle Earth. She's actually from Middle Earth and has some pretty old connections.   
> Fic will be super super long and will follow the commentary from the movies with my own twists thrown in.

 

Ellesandra Oakland was a Green Witch. She played with and shaped nature. She loved all its creatures. She could influence the elements to heal or to defend herself. Her gentle nature tempered by her fiery passions.

Unlike her cousins, the Blue Witches, Ellie preferred her own company to others. She enjoyed being on her own in the Wild, enjoying nature’s gifts while using her own to the benefit of the wildlife around her. Unfortunately, her significant gifts made her the primary source of interest for many who decided to undertake foolish quests. Many like Gandalf the Grey.

Ellie sighed. She dearly loved and respected Gandalf, but this quest he wanted her for, she’d have no part in it. Especially if it meant travelling half a world away. He’d had yet to catch her, but Ellie knew her days were numbered–

“Well hello there darling.” A deep voice interrupted her mental rambling.

“Barzul.” She cursed. For the love of the Valar…

Thorin Oakenshield.

  * -



If he’d been expecting her to jump and flee, or scream in fright, he’d been terribly disappointed. She merely arched a pretty eyebrow at him, making no move to cover herself. When he’d come upon her, she’d been musing on her own, humming under her breath.

What a peculiar sight she’d been! A woman alone in these woods, and naked no less! The small pond she sat in was only deep enough to reach her stomach, leaving nothing to the imagination above the water. Thorin struggled to remain a gentleman as his mother had taught him and kept his eyes on hers, only moving to light upon her strange green hair and the multiple large bumblebees nestled within it.

“You are a strange creature to behold, Lady.” He began. She snorted at the title, her strange eyes following whatever movement he made. A mercurial colour, her eyes seemed to flow and ebb like liquid amethyst swirled with silver. He strangely found himself wanting to see them shine.

“You are a far better flatterer than your predecessors, Oakenshield.” Her words were in the common tongue and he thanked his childhood tutors that he’d been versed in such a language. Her voice was like honey to his ears. Sweet and lilting, like a melody. Wait – what did she say? “Did Gandalf send you to get me? Did he think me so easily wooed by a Longbeard?”

“My predecessors?” he asked. “How do you know my name?” She couldn’t. There was no way. How did she know of his affiliation with the wizard? He’d remember having met this woman. For the rest of his day’s he was sure he’d never forget her eyes or the sound of her voice. Brashly drawing his sword, he pointed it at her. “What. Are. You.” He growled. Her eyes fired a vibrant purple as the water around her boiled. The bumblebees left her, buzzing angrily to land on the bank. “I will not ask again.”

Suddenly she sighed, the vibrancy of her eyes dulling as the glimmer of her power faded. The water resumed barely steaming and her bees flocked back to her, their fuzzy bodies such a contrast to the slight female before him.

“Yes, you will. As will my dear Mithrandir.” The woman said, resigned. “I suppose I might as well follow you now that our paths have collided. Do not expect me to go quietly.” As Thorin was puzzling over her words, she moved to stand.

“Whoa— My Lady, can I not offer you clothing?” Confused and still trying to remain dignified, Thorin attempted to hold a shred of modesty for her, deftly averting his eyes. He felt more than heard her laugh.

“Valar save me from the stubbornness of dwarves.” She chuckled, standing to stride easily from the water. “Your grandfather was a modest dwarf too.” Paying him no heed, she sat herself upon the grass with a towel and began to dry herself. The bumblebees crawled aimlessly through her hair despite being nearly the size of starlings. They seemed to grasp strands of her hair to twist and pull them. Were they… _drying her hair?_

“Yes, they are.” She replied. Thorin realized he must have spoken out loud. “They’re quite wonderful companions.”

“I can imagine.” He really couldn’t. “Lady, may I ask how you know these things? Of Gandalf and myself?” She sighed again, looking at him finally.

“Three things. One, please stop calling me ‘Lady’. My name is Ellie.” She shifted across the grass, Thorin’s eyes were helpless not to follow. “Secondly, I’ve known Mithrandir much longer than you’ve even been alive, dear son of Durin.” Ellie pulled a rough shirt over her head. _Mahal, not an undergarment in sight…_ his traitorous mind whispered. A set of leathers were next and dear Aule, if they didn’t hug every curve…

“And thirdly?” he asked, his throat raw. Ellie squinted at him as she finished buttoning her leathers.

“Thirdly, son of Thrain, because I know everything.” She sniffed at him delicately. “For example, I know you haven’t had a woman in over a year,” she tsked, “poor Thorin. You’re on your way to a meeting with your company, but have just come from a failed meeting with your kin from the Iron Hills. Dain, is it?” he felt himself nod unconsciously. “You bring bad news. Ah Thorin, perhaps I shall go just to spare you the burden of delivering this terribly sad news alone, whatever it may be.”  Ellie stood and Thorin was relieved to see that she was shorter than a dwarrowdam. He still had height over her.

“I see I have no choice in this. You will follow me regardless of my wish, will you not?” he asked, stroking his beard thoughtfully. The lass merely shrugged and stepped to him.

“Shall we be on our way?”

  * -



Ellie resigned herself to her fate. She would follow this dwarf prince to meet with Mithrandir, undertake this quest, and then disappear back into the wild. Her life would go on as normal, having absolutely no interacting with dwarves, wizards or anyone else of the sort! Four days she’d travelled with Thorin, passing the borders into the little land of the Shire and onward. He’d given her no details, other than that he was meeting with Gandalf and his kin, which she’d already known.

Thorin gave a perfectly nasty curse in Khuzdal as he realized he was lost yet again. Ellie merely rolled her eyes as she whispered to one of her bees.

“Find Mithrandir before I strangle the dwarf by his pretty braids.” She stroked a finger down its furry body, feeling it buzz lovingly before setting off. 

Thorin growled low in his throat as he stomped his way around the tiny village of Hobbiton. Any passersby quickly fled. Ellie just rolled her eyes.

“Must you be so aggressive?” she asked, settling on a knoll while she let Thorin blow off some steam by pacing. The hive-mate would return soon, with the path to Mithrandir, she just had to let Thorin calm down before then. He muttered a Khuzdal oath, not knowing of course, that she could speak his language perfectly. “Surely you are not this rude to everyone you meet?” Ellie tried again. Thorin just kept walking from house to house, searching for something. “What on Middle Earth are you looking for?”

“A mark.” He snapped. “Something I wouldn’t expect a _maiden_ to understand.” Ellie bristled at his tone. To be called a maiden by someone like him was to imply her innocence, her naivety.

“You’d best watch your tongue, Oakenshield, ere you lose it.” Her eyes flashed again. To her relief, she spotted a familiar yellow and black bundle floating toward her, buzzing happily.

_House. Top of hill. Green door. Mithrandir._ The fluffy insect buzzed at her. Ellie smiled as it landed in the crook of her neck, nuzzling it fondly. “Thank you dear.”

“I did not say anything.” Thorin growled. Ellie just rolled her eyes again, noticing how it rankled him.

“I was not speaking to _you_ , now follow me.” Ellie set off up the hill, winding through the hobbit holes and gardens. The village was so sweet in its quaint serenity. These were a secluded but happy people. They cared not what went on beyond their borders. _I could like it here,_ she mused.

Finally, they made it to the hobbit hole at the top of the rise. A beautiful green door sat before them, perfectly circular and gorgeously made, and on its bottom edge, a glowing blue Mark. The dwarvish sign for ‘burglar.’

“Satisfied?” Ellie asked, still holding the hive-mate. She circled a thumb down its back, smiling as it buzzed fondly and began to fall asleep in her palms. Thorin muttered something like ‘ _Women’_ under his breath in Khuzdal before banging on the door thrice. Ellie bit back a smile as her beloved Mithrandir opened the door, Thorin greeting him with a smile. She stayed to the shadows, allowing Thorin to proceed her in.

“Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find.” He reached for the lacings of his cloak. “I lost my way, twice. I’d not have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door.”

“Mark? There’s no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!” a higher voice exclaimed as a Hobbit came striding from the mass of dwarves.

“There is a Mark, I put it there myself.” Gandalf admitted, his eyes widening as he took her in, standing away from the dwarves. Ellie was surprised none of them had noticed her yet. Still, Gandalf introduced the dwarf prince before drawing attention to her, “Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.”

“So,” Thorin began, sidling closer to Bilbo, “This is the Hobbit.” He gave Bilbo a cursory glance before circling around him to stand next to Ellie. “Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?”

“Pardon me?” the hobbit stuttered.

“Axe or sword? What’s your weapon of choice?” Thorin’s tone was nothing but derogatory and it rankled her in the worst way. Luckily, the hobbit was having none of Mr-High-And-Mighty’s attitude.

“Well, I do have some skill at Conkers, if you must know.” His bravado suddenly failed him in the face of Thorin’s intensity. “Though I fail to see why that’s relevant.”

“I thought as much.” Ellie shared a pained look with Gandalf as Thorin turned to his company and laughed cruelly. “He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” The prince strode off toward the dining area with his kin, not bothering to introduce her or mention that it had in fact been her and the hive-mates who had found Bilbo’s house. Once he’d gone, she turned to Bilbo and introduced herself.

“It’s wonderful to meet you Mr. Baggins. My name is Ellie.” She cradled the bumblebee close to her chest and offered a hand. “Terribly sorry about that oaf in the dining room. He’s been like that for the last four days, I swear.” Almost like he was dreaming, the hobbit reached for her hand. Bilbo was nearly her size, no less than four inches shorter than her. Ellie smiled as she saw his attention dart between the sleeping bee, her hair, and her eyes and not know where to look to be appropriate.

“You know Thorin?” Gandalf asked, one eye on the company, the other on her. He gave her his cupped palms and Ellie carefully deposited her hive-mate into them. She trusted Mithrandir explicitly, he would never hurt one of her own. Bilbo watched the proceedings curiously.

“We met on the road. I was travelling to Dunland when he happened across me bathing. Interesting affair indeed.” Gandalf nodded thoughtfully as he stroked the bee. “I was curious to learn he was heading to Hobbiton.”

“Have you never been, Miss Ellie?” Bilbo asked, still curiously watching Gandalf with her hive-mate. “To Hobbiton, I mean.” Seeing he was avid about the bumblebees, Ellie smiled as she ushered another from her hair. Sleepily it curled in a ball, which she handed to Bilbo. Bless the hobbit, he cradled the insect in his hands like a baby.

“They like it when you hum to them.” Bilbo smiled at her, humming dutifully. It was offkey, but it was a cute little ditty. The bee yawned and snuggled deeper into Bilbo’s hands. “To answer your question Mr. Baggins, I have visited before, but it was a long time ago. Not often do I find myself this far east.”

“I see.” Bilbo murmured, his attention going back to the bee. “Have you met Gandalf?” he asked absently. Ellie found herself smiling as she met silvery-blue eyes.

“Mithrandir and I are no strangers.” She replied. Gandalf gave her a small smile in return. “Many lives have we walked together.”

“Indeed.” He whispered as he handed the hive-mate back to her. Sleepily, it crawled up and into Ellie’s hair to nest. Bilbo began to hand his back but she stayed him.

“Have care you do not drop him.” She smiled and motioned to the dining area. “I shall follow Mithrandir, Mr. Baggins. Take good care of my hiveling.”


	2. Into the Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest, the journey, the usual xD

“What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?” Balin asked. Thorin looked up from his bowl of stew. Ellie munched quietly on a scone Gandalf had acquired for her, watching the dwarves proceed. “Did they all come?”

“Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms.” Thorin replied. The company cheered.

“And what do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?” Dwalin inquired from Thorin’s left. “Is Dain with us?” They all fell silent in anticipation. The prince sighed slightly and Ellie braced herself for the news she’d known was coming.

“They will not come.” Notes of disappointment filled the room. “They say this quest is ours and ours alone.”

“You’re… going on a quest?” The hobbit asked, appearing from behind Gandalf, Ellie’s bumblebee still nestled in his palms.

“Oh! Bilbo, my dear fellow. Let us have a little more light.” The hobbit agreed and strode away, searching the house for something.

“Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak.” Gandalf intoned in his unique story-like voice as he procured a cloth like map and laid it on the table before all.

“The Lonely Mountain.” Bilbo read from over Gandalf’s shoulder. Ellie could watch no longer and decided to take her leave. Fresh air was sorely needed.

  * -



_Erebor_. They were going back to that cursed mountain.

“Barzul.” She cursed. Dimwitted dwarves. They could never get gold out of their minds.

“Such a mouth for a lady.” A lazy voice chuckled from behind her. She groaned in her head. Thorin.

“I’ve said I’m not a Lady, Thorin. You must stop referring to me as such.”

“You have no inclination to join this quest.” He phrased it as a statement but Ellie knew it was also a question.

“I have no desire to set eyes upon that mountain.” She answered honestly. “I gave up on that cursed place long ago.” She heard Thorin sigh before he sat next to her on Bilbo’s steps.

“You speak as if you were there to see the fall of our great home.”

“I was.” Ellie whispered.

 “You –?”

“Yes, Thorin. I was in Erebor the day that dragon tore open the gates.” She shivered in the night air, the memory creeping back. “I remember the day Smaug came. I remember the fire and the screams of the dying. I carried your sister from the smoke.” Thorin started.

“What were you doing in the city? I find it odd that I never met you, or that my grandfather would have welcomed such a stranger.” Thorin said skeptically. Ellie laughed.

“Your grandfather and I were old friends.” Her smile fell. “I remember when I heard he’d died. A dark sorrow took root in my heart. I am sorry for your losses Thorin.” She murmured. “I too have lost.”

“You will not help us.” Thorin said after a quiet moment. “It is that dragon’s fault that my grandfather died on the fields of Moria and not passing in his dying bed.” He was quickly becoming angered. “He was not entombed with our kin in the ancient halls because a fire breathing monster had made our ancestral home his new lair.”

“Thorin.”

“You say you have lost, yet you have not suffered as our people have.” He growled at her. “Stay here if you wish, I have no desire for cowardly companions.” Something in Ellie snapped then.

“You would accept a halfling! One barely out of his infancy, never having held a sword in his life! You take him to his death Thorin!”

“That halfling was vouched for by Gandalf, something he has failed to do for one such as you.” He stood from her side, moving back toward the house. “If he signs the contract, he will be leaving this life on his own. His own choice. I care not of your meager opinion.”

“You owe me.” Ellie growled. Thorin stopped, facing away from her, his hand inches from the handle.

“What did you say?”

“You. Owe. Me.” She repeated. “You owe me the lives of your nephews. Don’t think I did not recognize them, that I didn’t see the Lady Dis in their faces.” Ellie snarled. “You owe me the lives of your kin.” Thorin turned then, his fury plain on his face.

“I owe you nothing.”

  * -



Ellie strode back into the house moments after Thorin had stormed in.

“Balin!” she shouted over the din of the dwarves.

“Yes?” he replied, nudging everyone out of his way. They stared at her in confusion, like they’d not yet noticed her presence. Only Thorin seemed to be avidly ignoring her, brooding before the hearth.

“Draw me a contract.” Her demand was met with bared teeth from Thorin, but when Balin looked to him for confirmation, he gave a shallow nod.

“The name, miss?”

“Ellesandra Oakland.” She replied, stalking to Gandalf’s side where she noticed Bilbo was slumped in a chair. The hive-mate she’d left with him was crouched on his shoulder. The bee looked to her in concern.

 _Fell. Hit his head. Asleep. Is okay?_ Ellie nodded and coaxed the bee up to nest.

“He’ll be alright.” She reassured the creature quietly. Ellie placed her hands on the hobbits cheeks, willingly her restorative energy to look for injury and heal it away. He _had_ smacked his head rather hard on the flooring when no one had bothered to catch him. She growled at that.

“He fainted reading the contract.” Gandalf explained, watching her work.

“What’s she doin’?” Bofur asked from his side. Gandalf just shushed him.

“Healing.”

Unwilling to be distracted, Ellie leaned forward to touch her forehead to Bilbo’s. It was a small injury and didn’t require much energy to heal. Her healing ability however, depended on contact with the injured. She had to be touching them, in as much capacity as possible. Three points of contact was perfect for small injury. _Heal,_ she thought, _heal and wake, Mr. Baggins._ There was a small flicker in the air as her power reared in her body. A moment later, Bilbo opened his eyes.

“I – what?” he looked confused as he noticed how close she was to his face. “Ah, miss Ellie, hello.” She gave him a small smile as she pulled herself away to stand.

“How do you feel my dear Bilbo?” Gandalf asked. Ellie moved away to sit on the floor away from the group. Belatedly she heard a happy little buzz from next to her ear.

_Awake. Is okay._

“Yes love, he’s alright.” She whispered back, unaware of the stares of the company and glances between each other. Balin made his way back over to her with the contract. Numbly she took the quill from him and signed her name, leaning back against the wall. Ellie closed her eyes for only a moment, drifting off into blackness.

  * -



In her dreams, she heard the song of Erebor, of the day the dragon came. She felt each dwarf’s sorrow and pain and she felt it ache deep within her heart.

  * -



“Nin calen er, (my green one) you must wake, my dear.” Mithrandir shook her awake. Her bumblebees rustled and buzzed sleepily.

 _No awake._ They agreed. She was inclined to follow their example but Mithrandir was impatient.

“Why?” Ellie asked, groggily sitting up.

“The company is leaving. As you have officially joined the journey to Erebor, you are to come with us.” He explained, helping you to your feet. “We must depart.”

“What of Bilbo?” she asked, noting the absence of the hobbit. Mithrandir smiled.

“He’ll catch up.” He reassured her, and ushered her out the door to meet a grouchy dwarven company.

  * -



Over an hour had passed since they’d left BagEnd and still Ellie worried.

“Bilbo will turn up, my dear. Do stop fretting.”

“How will he know where we’ve gone, Mithrandir?” She barely felt the horse beneath her as they travelled, a kind pony named Myrtle, who was now decorated with bumblebees as they flitted and buzzed happily.

“He’ll be here.”

“Oi, Oakland!” It was Kili as he drifted back to walk his pony on her left. “What’s with the bees?”

“Yeah! Are they pets or something?” Fili asked, appearing on Gandalf’s right. Ellie looked at the wizard in annoyance but he merely shrugged and remained silent.

“They are not pets.” She tried to explain, watching as Kili reached out for the large one sitting on Myrtle’s head. “The hivelings bite.” She warned. His hand stopped mid air as the large insect looked over at him curiously. “They deserve respect and will give their own if it is earned. They’re curious creatures. Give them time, Kili. They’ll warm up to you.”

“How many do you have?” Fili asked, watching the smaller ones move in and out of her hair.

“Seventeen at the moment.” Ellie replied. “Some leave and move on to other places. The larger ones you see have been with me for a long time. The smaller ones,” she gestured to the babies crawling around her shoulders, “are still very young.”

“But, why bees?” Kili asked.

“Why do you ask so many questions?”

“Well because – “

“WAIT! WAITTT!” Bilbo’s voice came ringing through the trees, bringing a smile to her face. Mithrandir had been right. Abruptly the company came to a halt as they watched Bilbo run up to Balin. “I signed it.” He panted, brandishing the paperwork. Balin merely gave him a smile as he looked it over.

“Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

If Thorin had been happy about Bilbo’s appearance, he hid it well. He merely gave a small huff and turned to follow Gandalf.

“Give him a pony.”

“No-no, no that won’t be necessary.” Bilbo began stuttering, “Thank you, I’m sure I can keep up on foot. You know I’ve done my fair share of walking holidays.” Lightly kicking Myrtle, Ellie urged her up to where Fili and Kili were grinning from above the hobbit. “I even got as far as Frog Morton once –“ he broke off as the pair lifted him and set him before her.

Bilbo obviously didn’t like ponies, but the bumblebees seemed to cheer him up, buzzing around him and curling up in his hair.

“Come on Nori, pay up!” Oin yelled. A few laughs before small bags of coins were exchanged.

“What’s that about?” Bilbo asked. Ellie herself was confused too.

“Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you’d turn up.” Gandalf explained. “Most of them bet that you wouldn’t.”

“And what did you think?” Bilbo inquired. Gandalf made a noncommittal sound, not looking at either of them as a he snatched a bag of coins from the air, chuckling as he tucked it away.

“My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second.” Reassured, Bilbo turned to Ellie.

“And you, Miss Ellie?” His eyes were so hopeful, it nearly broke her heart.

“I knew you’d come Bilbo.” He smiled at her genuinely.

“Thank you, Miss Ellie.” Suddenly his face twisted up and he sneezed. “Ah, it’s horsehair. Allergies.” Bilbo began rifling through his pockets. “I’m having a reaction.” Clearly, he was unable to find what he’d been looking for. “Wait, stop. Stop!” When the surprised dwarves turned to see what the hubbub was about, he explained, “I’ve forgotten my handkerchief!”

Thorin in particularly huffed very loudly, before rolling his eyes and moving on. Gandalf tutted in disapproval. Slyly, Ellie gave hers to Bilbo, seeing him smile gratefully.

“You’ll have to manage without _pocket handkerchief’s_ and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey’s end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the shire, but home is now behind you. The world is ahead.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing right from the movies, so this is going to be super long.


	3. Rain, Wizards and Trolls, Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of commentary, but the parts with Radaghast have been edited out obviously as the story is around Ellie and her experience with the company.

 For days they traveled through the wilds. Across rolling plains and through dense forests. 

Ellie loved every moment of it and so did her hivelings. Being given the chance to stretch their wings was always nice! One night, they camped above a cliff, Fili and Kili keeping watch together by the fire while most of the Company slept. Gloin's snoring, Ellie noticed, was giving poor Bilbo a headache. Her heart went out to the hobbit as he stomped across camp and slyly fed their pony an apple. 

"Hello girl. Who's a good girl?" he murmured, pulling the red gem from his pocket. Ellie could only smile from her perch beside the wizard. 

"He's grown rather fond of the pony." she remarked. Gandalf only chuckled in response. A sudden noise set her hivelings on edge. They buzzed by her ears, panicking. Bilbo jumped and looked to Fili and Kili.

 _Not safe! Not safe!_ The hivelings cried. 

"Shh my darlings. We'll be alright." Ellie whispered to them.

"What was that?" Bilbo cried. The dwarves shared a look.

"Orcs." Kili answered ominously. 

"Orcs?!" Bilbo jogged back over quickly. Ellie noticed Thorin wake suddenly, like he'd only been resting his eyes. Some part of her brain wondered what he really looked like in peaceful sleep. He never seemed to do anything more than doze. 

"Throat cutters." Fili whispered. "There'll be dozens of 'em out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams... just lots of blood." Kili said, smirking at his brother when Bilbo looked back to the cliffs. They both laughed. Ellie's ire rose and she threw a rock at the two of them. 

"Do you think that's funny?" she asked at the same time as Thorin. She stopped for a moment, noting his glare.  _I'm more than capable of berating my nephews, witch._ The look said.  _Stay out of it_. Ellie glared back but settled beside Gandalf once more, beckoning Bilbo over. Fili and Kili looked to their uncle to see his angry face. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" The prince strode past the fire. Luckily the boys had enough sense to look ashamed.

"We didn't mean anything by it." the younger Durin answered. Thorin rolled his eyes and walked to the edge of the cliff. 

"No you didn't." he growled. "You know nothing of the world." This time Ellie rolled her eyes.  _She_ knew a great deal of the world. About orcs, dwarves, elves, hobbits and wizards. She knew Fili and Kili had only been poking fun at Bilbo, but it didn`t warrant them a lecture by their surly uncle. Gandalf bumped her shoulder as if to say  _Stay out of it._ She only sighed at him, her hivelings still restless. Moving from her spot, she walked over to settle between the two of them.

"Don't mind him laddie." Balin said as he walked over. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Ellie's eyes strayed to the lone dwarf on the cliff as Balin launched into a tale of war and orcs. Moria. She knew the stories and had felt the death wash over the land. Thorin's back was stiff as he stood against the wind, his eyes fixed on the forests below, as if daring whatever orcs lingered to climb the cliff face to meet his sword. When Balin spoke of Azog beheading King Thror, she saw Thorin begin to shake against the memory, as if he too, were seeing it again. She stood and moved to his side while Balin continued his story.

"I'm sorry about your grandfather." she whispered. "He was a good king." 

"He was." Thorin replied gruffly. "But also foolish. We should have left Moria alone."

"You had no choice." she argued. "It was either reclaim Moria or let your people die."

"Many died anyway." Thorin muttered, shaking his head. "I do not expect you to understand. What could you have lost?" She knew these memories brought him pain. Pain that overtook his anger and made him say things he didn't mean.

"I have lost a great deal, Thorin Oakenshield." she whispered, his eyes finding hers in the darkness. Flames flickered in them, red against the blue. "My mother gave her life to save me. I hear her screams in my sleep." 

"How did she die?" he asked. Ellie noticed then that the Company was looking at the two of them. She blushed and turned away.

"It's a tale for another time." she moved back to her place beside Gandalf and did not look at him again, unawares of the distant orcs watching them.

\--- 

Rain had always been Ellie's favourite weather. Trudging through it in a company of cranky dwarves however, severely damped her spirits. 

Bofur was fiddling with his soaked pipe. Bilbo was shivering against her. She couldn't feel the cold, but knew her hivelings were bothered by the weather, their wings becoming heavy and hard to fly with. The only ones unaffected by the rain were Thorin and Gandalf, the latter holding his head high through the rain while the wizard merely let the rain fall from the brim of his hat. 

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori shouted. "Can't you do somethin' about this deluge?" 

"It is raining, Master dwarf, and it shall continue to rain until the rain is done!" the wizard yelled back. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard!" He turned and winked at her, knowing full well that she could help but was actively choosing not to. She'd been dragged on this quest against her will and would be damned if she used her abilities to make the dwarves responsible  _comfortable._ Bilbo however, would not stop shaking. 

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked, unaware of her slightly increasing her body heat and cocooning the hobbit from the rain.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"  

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White." Ellie rolled her eyes.  _Greatest wizard my foot!_ "Then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know I've quite forgotten their names?" Gandalf called back to her. She couldn't help but smile. Alatar and Pallando never remembered Gandalf's name either, choosing to refer to him as 'Storm Crow'. 

"And who was the fifth?" 

"Well that would be Radaghast, the Brown."

"Is he a Great Wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo had noticed her warmth by now and flashed her a grateful smile. 

"I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul, who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forests to the east, and a good thing to. For evil will always seek to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf urged his horse quicker, leaving Bilbo to contemplate his words.

"If we meet Radaghast on our adventure, I think you will like him, Mister Baggins." Ellie commented. "The hivelings love him." Bilbo smiled as said hivelings snuggled into his neck and hair, buzzing happily. The rain continued, but Ellie only smirked at the drenched dwarves while she and Bilbo remained mysteriously dry. 

-

The next day they made camp in the foot hills before the Ettinwood. Ellie helped Bilbo slide off the pony to be caught by Balin. When she made to slide off herself, she felt herself grasped by a pair of rough dwarvish hands. She looked down into the face of Kili. He gently lowered her to her feet. 

"Thank you." she said, keeping her back to the pony. It wasn't that she was afraid of Kili, but she'd never been comfortable with affection shown by any male. Regardless of species. Kili just smiled and bowed slightly.

"My pleasure, Lady Oakland." At Thorin's order, he led Myrtle and the rest of the ponies away with his brother. Suddenly Gandalf stormed by, taking her by complete surprise. 

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked from beside Balin.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!" 

"And who's that?"

"Myself Mister Baggins!" Ellie had never seen Mithrandir in such a rage. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day!" She watched as he stomped away into the woods. When Thorin made to follow, her eyes flashed angrily.

"If you value your life,  _dwarf_ , you will not follow that wizard." she growled. Thorin glared but obediently stepped back toward Dwalin.

"Come on Bombur, we're hungry." he snapped. Ellie looked to see the grey point of Gandalf's hat disappear while the Company settled back for dinner and rest. 

-

"He's been gone a long time." Bilbo muttered, pacing back and forth across the camp. 

"Who?"

"Gandalf!" the poor hobbit was obviously worried sick. Ellie looked on from her perch on top of the ruined building. Willing her hivemates to comfort the hobbit, she smiled to see they were warming up to the little creature. 

"He's a wizard!" Bofur commented, ladling stew. "He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor, take this to the lads." she watched as Bilbo shook his head, but dutifully set off toward where Fili and Kili were camped with the horses, the hivemates in pursuit.

"Are you going to sit up there all night?" a voice came from beneath her. Ellie gritted her teeth at the sheer arrogance in his tone as she looked down to see Thorin staring at her.

"It's impolite to look up a lady's skirt, master dwarf." she said, her voice sickly sweet. It earned her a chuckle from Balin, who quickly silenced it at a look from Oakenshield. The prince seemed to rein in his temper.

"Will you not eat, my lady?" Was that  _teasing_ from Thorin? "The rabbits were hunted and cleaned. Kili fired the arrows himself. Will you not partake in his hard work?" It was definitely a taunt. 

"Unlike you barbaric dwarves, I do not require the flesh of living creatures to sate me." she grinned, dropping gracefully from the eaves of the destroyed house. "You can forget your charming manners, Thorin. I've no need of them." With that quip, she set off.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To find a wizard!" she shouted back. 

-

She found Gandalf not ten minutes later, strolling through the woods. 

"Mithrandir." she said. "You've quite worried the hobbit with your disappearance." Ellie reprimanded. Gandalf only chuckled as he continued walking. 

"Were you sent to bring me back, my dear?" 

"Oh no. Thorin wouldn't dare order me around. I came to find you because I too, tire of dwarves." He laughed. 

"You remind me so much of your mother." the grey wizard said fondly. "Your father too." he reached out to cup her cheek. "Both would be very proud of you." Tears began to shine in Ellie's eyes.

"Thank you, Mithrandir. Cín egleri- limb na nin." (Your praise means much to me.) "Do you remember the last time you saw him? Was he well?" 

"It was a long time ago, my dear. Many years have passed, but yes. He was --" a sudden yell cut off Gandalf's words. The two of them exchanged a look as they rushed toward the sounds of clashing steel.  _What on Middle Earth did those dwarves get into now??_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what happens next....


	4. It Still Reeks of Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trolls, caves, and a wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro of our dearly beloved Radaghast. This chapter is kinda long, sorry. Trying to make up for being gone forever!

Ellie and Gandalf rushed side by side toward the noise when suddenly the wizard halted, drawing her back. 

"Look there, through the trees." he muttered. Ellie looked and saw a bushy red-orange beard and braid disappear into a sack.  _Bombur?_ When the sacked dwarf was unceremoniously dropped, Ellie got a good look at the Company's captors. 

"Trolls." she growled. "If they have them all..."

"If the trolls were smart enough to grab Master Baggins or either of the Princes, the entire Company would have had no choice." Gandalf whispered, drawing her to circle around them with him in time to hear the trolls say ' _Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone.'_  

"Gandalf!" Ellie cried, looking toward the east. "The sun! We need to jump start the stone." Gandalf followed her gaze and smiled.

"Shall we make an entrance, my dear?"

- 

Working quickly, Ellie used her magic to slyly bend the trees away from the sun's path to allow for a direct sunbeam.  Gandalf rushed up to the cliff that overlooked the clearing. The plan was simple. Crack the boulder, enhance sunbeams with magic, turn trolls to stone, save the Company. They only had to enact it. Ellie could still hear Bilbo trying to talk to the trolls.

"Not that one! He's infected!"

"You what?"

"He's got worms in his... tubes!" the hobbit cried. Ellie laughed from her perch behind the rocks.  _Well done Master Baggins._  

"This little ferret is taking us for fools!" one of the trolls growled. 

"Ferret?" Bilbo squeaked. 

"Fools?" one of the other trolls asked.

" ** _The dawn will take you all!_** " Gandalf's voice boomed over the clearing as he took his place. Ellie drew a deep breath as she propelled her energy into one singular sunbeam, making it as bright and powerful as possible. The second the boulder cracked and fell, Ellie let the beam go and watched with glee as the trolls roared against her magic, twisting to get away. Stone overtook them quickly, freezing them forevermore. The Company cheered before beginning to struggle from the rough sacks they'd been forced into. Ellie personally dropped into the grove to help Bilbo.

"That was some quick thinking Mister Baggins." she complimented. The hobbit blushed under her praise and smiled shyly. 

"Please, call me Bilbo." She inclined her head. 

"Bilbo. It's a good thing your mind is a quick as you are." 

"It was nothing really." he chuckled as a hivemate snuggled his cheek. "I'm sure Fili and Kili meant nothing by it." That stopped her in her tracks.

"Fili and Kili? What did they have to do with it?" 

"Oh, they knew the trolls had taken a few ponies so they were sending me to help rescue them." Ellie's temper lit at the words and she stomped over to the pair in anger, smacking them both upside the head. 

"Ow!" they cried. "What was that for?"

"For sending a hobbit to do a dwarf's job!" she shouted, unaware of the admiring look Thorin gave her. 

-

"Ugh, I despise trolls." Ellie spat as she waited outside the cave for the Company. Bilbo offered her a cheery smile. 

"I can't say I'm too fond of them myself, but maybe they'll find something interesting." the hobbit offered. The hivemates had cleaned him up and fluffed his hair back to its usual bounciness, buzzing around him joyfully. They spent most of their time with the hobbit now, or Mithrandir. Only the babies and a few of the older hivemates stayed with her constantly. Moments later, a familiar head of dark hair emerged from the foul cave.  _Was Thorin smiling?_ He strode directly for her and offered her what he'd hidden behind his back.

"You're arming me?" she asked incredulously as he handed her a sword.

"In times like these, anyone should be able to defend themselves." It was an Elven blade, she could tell immediately. A shorter sword with a hand and a half grip, it was beautifully made. The scroll work across the blade was Elven magic, something she could read fluently. The poor dwarf prince had no idea he was handing her an  _enchanted_ sword. Unsheathing it, she backed up from the Company and twirled it expertly with one hand, jabbing and thrusting at an imaginary opponent. She spun quickly in a circle and decapitated an invisible enemy, not noticing the stares of the dwarves. Satisfied with her new blade, she sheathed it and offered Thorin a smile of her own. 

"Amin Diola lle ten' sina." she said. (I thank you for this gift)

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"She said thank you." Gandalf reprimanded him. He was next to Bilbo, who she saw with his own small sword. "She may be different from you, but unlike most dwarves, Ellesandra has retained her manners over the years." Ellie flashed him a grateful smile before turning back to Thorin and offering him an olive branch. 

"It's been a while since I've swung a sword in battle. Would you do me the honor of sparring with me?" She was asking genuinely. If there was one member of the company who's battle prowess she trusted, it was Thorin's. He looked a little shocked at her question, his gaze travelling to Dwalin and Balin for their opinions. Whatever he'd seen in their faces must have given him the answer he sought because he offered her a smile, sketched a bow and said, "It would be my honor, Lady Ellesandra." 

Something crashed through the underbrush nearby, startling the group. Thorin pulled her behind him and brandished his newly acquired sword. Touched by the gesture, she took up her own blade on his left side while Dwalin did the same on the right, Fili and Kili behind them. 

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted. 

"Stay together!" Gandalf told the company. "Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" The dwarves rushed about, taking up defensive positions as the crashing grew louder and louder. Suddenly a bustling group of large rabbits burst from the undergrowth, pulling a ... sled? 

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" 

She knew that voice. She knew those wild and crazy blue eyes for she often dreamed of seeing them again. 

"Radaghast!" Gandalf chuckled as he strode forward to meet the excited wizard. Ellie would've jumped for joy and tackled Radaghast, but seeing he was frantic, she knew something was up and her reunion would have to wait. "Radaghast the Brown! What on Earth are you doing here?" 

"I was looking for you Gandalf! Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong!" 

"Yeess..?" her dear Mithrandir asked. Radaghast began to say something but halted. He began again and stopped once more. Ellie smiled to herself. Such a wonderful, forgetful wizard he was. 

"Just give me a minute." Radaghast huffed. "Oh! I had a thought and then I lost it! It was right there on the tip of my tongue!" he paused for a moment as he looked at Gandalf. "Oh! It's not a thought at all!" Gandalf reached up and Ellie had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. "It's a silly old," Gandalf pulled on the offending bug, "stick insect." The company made a selection of disgusted noises, Thorin and Dwalin included, but they lowered their weapons. Gandalf shook his head and ushered Radaghast away from the company. They began to mill about among themselves, Bilbo coming to her side.

"He's a bit odd, that Radaghast. Don't you think?" 

"He's a wonderful old man." Ellie smiled. Her hivemates had migrated over to Radaghast's hat to play with and clean the baby birds she knew were hiding in it. Whatever nature influence she had, she knew she had her father to thank. His love of animals and penchant for healing the Greenwood had been passed to her through their blood. Her magic came from him as well, though her fierceness was inherited from her mother, a fiery witch of an ancient coven long forgotten by Middle Earth. 

"He's got a few screws loose I think." Dwalin chuckled. Ellie growled as her power reared, her eyes flashing purple. Thorin noticed and immediately put a hand on her shoulder as he shushed Dwalin.

"Dwalin didn't mean anything, Ellesandra. Calm yourself." his voice was soft and soothing, like he was trying to tame a wild animal that would bite him. Ellie supposed that was how she was acting.  _Cool your jets girl!_  

A howl ripped her from her magic stupor, putting the entire group on edge. Bilbo huddled closer to her side.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" 

"Wolves? No that is not a wolf!" Bofur cried. Growling came from the rocks above them, drawing Ellie's attention to one of the biggest wargs she'd seen in her life as it bounded toward them, teeth bared. Thorin shoved her behind him as he took the creature head on, killing it with ease. Another warg rushed toward them from behind her and she turned to meet it head on.

"Ellie!" Kili cried. "Get down!" Ducking as fast as lightning, Ellie heard the arrow whistle from Kili's bow and the snarl that answered it as it struck true. The warg crashed to the ground between them, not making it far before Dwalin finished it off. Gandalf huffed angrily as he beheld the spectacle. 

"Warg scouts!" Thorin growled as he ripped his blade free of the carcass. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind." He reached out to pull her to her feet and the adrenaline left her feeling weightless. Thorin pulled her into him as if to reassure himself she was still there. His one arm wrapped around her while the other held steady with his weapon drawn.

"Orc pack?!" Bilbo asked in shock. 

"Who did you tell about your quest? Beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded. Ellie felt Thorin's heart thunder in his breast.

"No one." he answered.

"Who did you tell?!" the wizard demanded again. 

"No one I swear!" Thorin shouted. "What in Durin's name is going on?" 

"You are being hunted." Gandalf muttered, frustrated. 

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said. 

"We can't! We have no ponies!" Ori cried. Another warg snarled from close by. "They bolted!" Ellie's breathing had yet to return to normal but to save face, she extricated herself from him and brandished her sword with a flourish.

"Let them come." she said with a savage grin.

"I'll draw them off." Radaghast said suddenly. Ellie could've sworn her heart stopped beating all together. Her grin faltered as her gaze met her father's. 

"These are Gundabad wargs! They will outrun you." Gandalf interjected. Radaghast wasn't taking no for an answer. 

"These are Rostabel rabbits!" he said. "I'd like to see them try." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These updates may get a bit further apart. I'm rewatching the movies as I write and don't have a whole lot of hours in a day. I will be sticking with this fic though! Please stay tuned!


	5. The Chase across the Plains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our company and its duo of wizard and witch must navigate a treacherous open plain amidst a trailing orc pack, but when an option for safe travel arises, will Thorin follow a wizard... or his growing fondness for our witch?
> 
> To everyone who's read it before and wondered where I went, I"M SO SORRY! I will be back on a regular two day updating schedule from now on I promise! Both of my fics will be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever translations I make are in Tel'Quessir btw if anyone's wondering. I figure a higher being like Ellie wouldn't use the common tongue with those she finds higher than herself or anyone she cares about.  
> R-E-S-P-E-C-T !

Ellie couldn't let her father go on this mad chase without speaking to him at least once.

"Atar!" she cried. (Father!) "Saesa, uma il- uma sina." (Please, do not do this) Radaghast offered her a smile as he drew her into a hug. She held on as tightly as she could. 

"Amin calen-er," he said gently. (My green one) "Caela a' ten' lle varna." (I have to for your safety)

"Please," she begged, reverting to the common tongue. "Please, if you must, then please be careful, I beg this of you, Atar." Purple tears streamed from her eyes as she buried her face into the wizards shoulder. He tutted against her hair as Gandalf cleared his throat. Radaghast set her away from him.

"I will see you again my dear." he chucked her under her chin. "Smile, mela. Keep the shadows at bay." (Love) She laughed shakily as her beloved father turned and jumped onto his sled, speeding away.

"Radaghast... is your father?" Bilbo asked. Ellie could only nod mutely as she angrily wiped her tears away, unaware of Thorin looking at her like his heart was breaking. 

-

Running for her life made the ache in her chest turn into a fierce longing for vengeance. 

Howls echoed over the plains as the wargs chased down Radaghast, screeching in anger as they were narrowly avoided. Ellie noted all of this as she ran beside Thorin. The dwarves were heaving as they ran, obviously not natural sprinters. Being born of the wilds and the fiery winds, Ellie was easily able to keep pace as they ducked and dodged their way across the fields. She could hear her father cackling as the wargs were thwarted again and again. 

"Move!" Thorin shouted, herding his company at Gandalf's direction. 

"Stay together!" the wizard ordered. Ellie knew without being told that both Thorin and Gandalf had entrusted Bilbo's care to her and the hive-mates. She kept him at arms reach as they were maneuvered around the treacherous rocks and boulders, ready to grab him at a moments notice. 

"You must keep up Bilbo!" she urged. "I would carry you if I could, but for now your own feet must be enough. Please, I do not wish to lose you so soon on our journey." The hobbit panted but dutifully kept up. As they rounded a rock face, they spotted the warg pack running after Radaghast. Nori ran forward, Thorin barely catching him by the scruff of his hood.

"Nori no!" Thorin cried, snatching him back. They had moments between running where Gandalf directed them. Where they were being led, Ellie didn't know, but she trusted Mithrandir with her life and knew he would not lead them astray. Thorin had no such trust.

"Where are you leading us?" the prince growled. Gandalf merely scoffed and continued running. They piled to a rock face and plastered themselves to it as they became aware of a warg scout coming nearer. Ellie held her breath as she sensed the warg and its rider on the rocks above the company. They barely moved. Suddenly, a nod from Thorin and Kili darted out from the group to fire at the warg. It snarled and shrieked in pain as it fell from the rocks to be butchered along with its rider by the armed dwarves. Ellie heard the howls echo off the empty landscape and knew the game was up. The pack would now figure out that they were hiding somewhere else on the plains and would shift their focus to hunt their original quarry. 

" _Barzul!_ " she cursed as her keen hearing picked up the wargs answering howls. Gandalf made an affirmative grunt to say he agreed with her sentiment. 

"Move! RUN!" Gandalf shouted, taking off again across the plains, the company following suit. 

Not long after the warg pack had them surrounded and backed against a rock face. The company were too far spread out. Ellie had to give the orcs credit, they were smart. She heard Thorin roaring at Kili to shoot whatever he could as the company closed ranks. Ellie stood with her sword drawn, Bilbo behind her as they backed toward the rocks. 

"Where's Gandalf?" one of the dwarves shouted. Ellie looked around in surprise to see that the wizards familiar grey cloak was nowhere to be found.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin yelled back. Had she not been so preoccupied with protecting her hobbit, Ellie would have snapped at the angry bald dwarf. How dare he accuse the wizard of such a thing! 

"Hold your ground!" Thorin roared, wielding his new sword as he took a stand at the front of his group. The advancing pack leader strode forward, grinning arrogantly as he came closer and closer. Just as the end seemed to near, Ellie heard a familiar voice.

"This way, you fools!" they all turned in surprise as Gandalf's pointed hat appeared from inside the outcropping of rock. 

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you!" Thorin urged, keeping the wargs distracted as the company moved to follow the wizard. He ushered them down, leaving his right flank exposed. A position Ellie filled easily as she gave Bilbo a nudge to the crevice. Thorin didn't like her being outside, not one bit. "Ellie! Get down there now!" Ellie just rolled her eyes and brandished her weapon, protecting the stubborn dwarf as the rest of the company filed in. Kili was further out and Thorin had to shout to get his attention. Once the princes were safe, Ellie jumped down after them with Thorin on her heels.

Frustrated howls came from above as the pack closed in, followed by the twang of arrows and the blast of a familiar horn. Ellie perked at the sound, knowing it well and also knowing to keep her mouth shut if they were to reach the destination she suspected. Clever wizard to lead them in such a way. Subsiding snarls and howls told her that some of the pack had gotten away but for now, she knew they were in no immediate danger. An orc body tumbled down into the enclave, startling everyone as they drew their swords and axes. Thorin reached down to wrench something free of the orc's neck. A silver arrow head.

"Elves." Thorin spat as he tossed the arrow. Ellie rolled her eyes again as she moved to Bilbo's side.

"Are you alright Bilbo?" she asked. 

"Just a little out of breath is all." the hobbit panted. "More excitement than I've seen in my life." Ellie offered him a smile. 

"You've a great deal left to see I'm afraid, my friend." The hivemates, having taken refuge in her bouncing curls, were drawn to the hobbit, seeking to comfort him.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads!" Dwalin shouted. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur called back as they shoved toward Dwalin. Gandalf gave her an amused glance.

"I think that would be wise." he said with a wink. 

Onward into the mountain pass they walked, keeping an eye on the sky above through the long chasm. Ellie knew exactly where they were going and refused to let her spirits dampen as the dwarves pushed and shoved each other forward, sometimes overly hard to try and move Bombur through particularly narrow places. Finally, they reached another outcropping platform where the pathway gave way to a large valley. She sensed the magics in place before she laid eyes on it. Each of the dwarves made a variety of sounds, from wonder to distaste as they realized where they were, Thorin most of all.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf announced from behind the company. "In the common tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo said from her side. Ellie smiled as she put an arm around the hobbit. 

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea." the wizard finished. Thorin strode up to Gandalf then, anger in every line of his body.

"This was your plan all along!" the prince growled beneath his breath. Ellie hissed in reaction, her eyes turning a vivid threatening purple. "To seek refuge with our enemy." Gandalf was having none of Thorin's attitude.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself!" the prince huffed angrily but cut himself short as he took in her own furious purple glare. He glared right back before turning to Gandalf again.

"You think the  _elves_ will give our quest their  _blessing_? They will try to stop us." Gandalf merely gave him a small smile.

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered." Thorin seemed to finally resign himself, giving up with a sigh. "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with  _tact,_ and  _respect_ , and no small degree of  _charm._ Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf ordered sternly as he set off down the hill into Rivendell. 

Ellie could only smile as Thorin muttered a Khuzdal oath before following. Valar help her, but she was growing rather fond of the angry dwarf.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave feedback and kudos!!


	6. The Last Homely House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rivendell scenes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, all translations are made in Tel'Quessir. No hate, lots of love. Plz leave feedback.
> 
> Also this chapter is completely free form because it takes place away from the company and Gandalf.

The Valley was exactly as she remembered it. It had never changed in the three hundred years since she'd last walked its halls.

The hive-mates were overjoyed, buzzing happily as they took in the sights. Some of the younger ones flew off the explore while the older ones cuddled up in the hollows of her shoulders to sleep. They knew they would be safe in Imladris. 

The dwarves however, walked as if danger hid around every corner and statue. A lesser mage might have scoffed. Ellie simply rolled her eyes as she shadowed Gandalf's footsteps, watching happily as Bilbo twisted this way and that to see Rivendell in all its elegant glory. Once the party came to a standstill, Thorin left her side to converse in low tones of Khuzdal with Dwalin. The rest of the dwarves milled about anxiously. Ellie simply enjoyed the fresh air. Somehow, Rivendell always seemed to smell of lavender, no matter the time of year. 

"Mithrandil!" Ellie turned to see an elf approaching them, purple and red robes swishing as he walked.

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf greeted him. Ellie smiled as she recognized the elf, bowing her head in respect. Lindir responded in kind, though he was obviously surprised to see her. Not often did she travel through Imladris, much less with company. The elf gave his full attention to Gandalf, speaking in Elvish.

" _We heard you crossed into the Valley."_  

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf responded in English. Lindir was contemplative.

"My lord Elrond is not here." he replied. Ellie's ears twitched, not liking the tone in the elf's voice.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked. Just as Lindir was about to reply, a hunting horn sounded again, the same one from earlier. The company turned at the approach of multiple horses. The hunting party returned. Thorin however, overreacted, shouting orders in Khuzdal. Ellie found herself pulled from Gandalf's side and thrust into the middle of the group with Bilbo as they were surrounded. Several elves on horseback circled the group before their leader came forward. Ellie recognized the dark haired elf immediately and offered him a bow as she pushed out of the circle of dwarves. He inclined his head and looked to Gandalf. "Lord Elrond." the wizard greeted him. " _Melonin. Where have you been?"_ More speaking in Elvish. Ellie knew it made the dwarves uncomfortable, but she respected the privacy of Gandalf and Lord Elrond too much to translate for the company. 

"Something or someone has drawn them near." Elrond was saying in English. The wizard smiled and gestured at the company.

"That may have been us." Elrond once again bowed his head to her.

" _My lady, it is good to see you in good health."_ The elf lord said in Elvish. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. " _The time since your last visit has not diminished your beauty."_   Ellie flushed like a young maiden before responding. 

" _My lord, you are too kind. I am most grateful to be allowed entry to your home. How fares your daughter?"_  

 _"You are always welcome melanin. Arowynn is well. She will be most happy to see you."_   Elrond give her a smile just as she registered Thorin stepping forward, claiming Elrond's attention. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin muttered, his gaze on her, anger in his eyes.  _What was that about?_  

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain." Elrond had picked up on Thorin's tone, just as she had. 

"Indeed? He made no mention of  _you._ " Just as Ellie was about to call him on his rude tone, Elrond spoke again, this time in Elvish. Flowing elegant speech that comforted Ellie's nerves that Thorin had not gotten them kicked out.

"What is he sayin?" Gloin demanded. "Does he offer us insults??" The dwarves went up in arms.

"No Master Gloin, he's offering you  _food._ " Gandalf chuckled. The company closed ranks again, discussing this new development.

"Well. In that case, lead on." Gloin said finally. Ellie laughed, sharing an amused glance with Mithrandir and Lord Elrond.

 _Valar save me from the stubbornness of dwarves._  

-

Ellie took her supper in the garden, away from the company and Elrond. The hive mates buzzed around freely, happy to lounge at will and consume their fill of nectar. Ellie had always loved the gardens of Imladris. They were full of the loveliest blooms all year round. Flickers of her magics wound through the plant life while she sat cross legged in the middle of the glade, munching away on the provided greens.

"Atar said I'd find you here. You'd never be anywhere else." Arowynn's voice filtered through the trees. Ellie smiled as the hive-mates buzzed to her. They'd been friends since they were children so long ago, chasing each other through the gardens of Imladris or the trees of the Greenwood. 

"I prefer the company of those without silver tongues." Ellie grinned as the Elvish princess sat beside her. "What brings you to your humble gardens? I'd think you'd be greeting your father's guests." Arowynn scoffed.

"Dwarves." the princess wrinkled her nose. "Brutes, all of them." Something must have shown in Ellie's face because Arowynn suddenly looked at her in scrutiny. "You cannot possibly favour one of them!" 

"Like you are much better?" Ellie jabbed her gently. "That handsome ranger I've heard so much buzz about?" 

"Quiet!" Arowynn glanced around. "Someone may hear you!"

"Oh come now, I would know if any were close enough to the gardens." Ellie laughed. Arowynn still looked fearful until Ellie pulled her down to sit among the flowers. Hive-mates gazed at her curiously, some of the bolder ones seeking her out. Arowynn smiled as she cuddled them in her palms and baby talked them.

"Oh aren't they darling?" Happy buzzing met her comment. "How many are there now?"

"Seventeen including the babies, but more come and go every year." Ellie felt some of the babies crawling restlessly through her green tresses but knew they were not yet brave enough to leave her to explore. "How is life in the Valley my friend?"

"Absolutely boring!" Arowynn pouted prettily. "Father took me to the Greenwood not two moons past and it was the most fun I've had this century." 

"I've not seen the Greenwood in ages. The last time I was there, the King left a sour taste in my mouth." Ellie wrinkled her nose at the memory. Arowynn giggled at the face she made and soon Ellie couldn't help but join her. Both of them were reduced to fits of laughter until the young elf Lindir appeared in the gardens. 

"My ladies." He bowed to them, "I apologize for the intrusion, but the Lady Galadrielle requests the presence of Lady Ellessandra." Barzul, Ellie thought, the one elf she did not enjoy visiting with. Nevertheless, she inclined her head graciously to Lindir and bid him farewell.

"Tell the Lady I will be along momentarily." When they were alone once more, she offered an apologetic smile to her friend. "I would not leave if it were my choice." 

"You must return soon if I do not see you before you depart." Arowynn wrapped her in a fierce hug, squeezing tightly. "Fly safe my friend." 

-

Ellie found herself standing awkwardly in the doorway to Lady Galadrielle's rooms, watching the elven woman mill about. It wasn't that she didn't like the Lady, Ellie just found herself severely out of her depth in the Lady's presence. She always had a look on her face that said she knew what you were thinking.

"That is because I usually do, Calen Er, though your emotions and thoughts are quite plain on your face." Ellie started at the sound of Galadrielle's voice but quickly found her footing. She bowed deeply before entering the rooms.

"My Lady Galadrielle. It is good to see you in good health. How is Lothlorien this year?" 

"Come now Ellessandra, there is no need for pleasantries. You may speak freely in my presence." Galadrielle's voice was like ice, smooth yet sharp. Ellie ground her teeth in annoyance.

"I wish no offense Lady Galadrielle. May I ask why you summoned me?" The white blond elf fixed her otherworldly eyes on her, looking her over, her gaze lighting on her bumblebee companions. 

"You are to play a part in the months to come, Ellessande." Inwardly, Ellie groaned. She was never one for the Lady's talk of prophecy and fate. "Something moves in the Shadow, against Middle Earth. The fate of the dwarven company and the young princes will fall to you. The halfling's as well."

"What would you have of me, my Lady?"


	7. The Road Through The Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky dwarveses!

"Thorin, I need to speak with you." Ellie grabbed his arm and led him away from the sharp ears of the elven entries. Trying to appear flirtatious, she plastered herself to his chest, stroking a hand down his face. "Act besotted with me." She whispered. He was wide eyed like a doe.

"What?"

"Just do it! Wrap an arm around my waist and lean down to me." Ellie smiled up at him conspiratorially. Like a professional, Thorin painted on a grin and leaned down like she was whispering sweet nothings in his ear. The heat of him seeped into her body as his large arm came around her, pulling her into him.

"Now what did you have to tell me mela?" The blue of his eyes momentarily distracted her, throwing her off the topic she'd come to discuss. "Ellessandra?" 

"Thorin, we have to leave tonight." To his credit, he kept the smile on his lips.

"Why?"

"Mithrandir has said so. He's meeting with Lord Elrond and other powerful people this evening. He will not be accompanying us out of the Valley but he will meet us on the road, he swears it." Her eyes were on his, noting the widening of his eyes and the quiet acceptance of the new plan. 

"When?" His rough voice spoke volumes of the leader he was. 

"Just before dawn." She said, "Do you remember the path into the Valley?" He nodded, his gaze moving to the sentries. "Gather the company and have them meet me at the cliffs." 

-

 Sneaking through the palace alone was one thing. Sneaking twelve dwarves and a hobbit was something completely different. Bilbo, to his credit was very light on his feet. Thorin and the rest of them were clumpy and loud and Ellie swore to never undertake a quest ever again in her very long life. Luckily, she'd knocked out the guards with a few drops of milled Lavella in their wine. It really was a perk to be granted unlimited access to the royal gardens.

"This doorway, quickly!" She whispered. Shuffling as quietly as possible, she ushered the dwarves through the myriad of hallways, finally reaching the courtyard. "Hurry now, come on! Bombur let's move!" Though they had the cover of darkness, she knew they had little time. They had to be up into the mountains long before the sun came up. 

"Do you know where you're going?" Thorin asked, grouchy from lack of sleep. She counted to three before responding.

"I've spent most of my life wandering the roads and hills of Middle Earth. I could find my way in the darkest night anywhere." Though she too was missing sleep, she knew they had to keep moving. Thorin glared but obediently followed. 

By sunrise they'd made it up into the cliffs above Rivendell. Still groggy and rubbing their eyes, the dwarves trudged onward into the wilds. 

- 

For days they traversed woods and fields, slowly making their way up into the mountains. Bilbo seldom left her side, preferring her company and that of the hive-mates. Thorin was never far either, sparring with her every chance they stopped. It became routine. They'd travel several miles before stopping for food or water. They would eat their fill before she and Thorin took up arms. He'd offer a comment every now and then on her stance or which blows she could block and which she should avoid. Sometimes she'd switch off with Dwalin or Fili and Kili. The differences between the Durin's were subtle. Thorin preferred to strike quick and hard while Fili and Kili made it a dance. Quick, light slices instead of the blunt force Dwalin preferred. 

"Move your feet." Thorin muttered, parrying her thrust. "Sword up, come on, you've got this." They'd been at it for hours and she was exhausted. Her whole body hurt from sparring and Thorin just kept at it, like he never tired.

"I'm done Thorin." She dropped the tip of her sword and her stance, her strength flagging.

"No we're not Ellessandra." He said firmly, his blade still pointed up between them. "Come on, I know you've got more left in you." His voice was quiet, for her ears alone. 

"No Thorin. I'm finished." She stabbed her sword into the ground and braced her weight on her knees. 

"I thought you had more, witch." He sneered, all softness gone. Ellie didn't think, she just reacted. Her eyes flashed that menacing purple, raising the hairs on Thorin's arms, as he felt something coil around each of his ankles. Thorin spared a glance at his feet to see thick roots had been pulled from the ground and twined around him. His eyes flew back to Ellie's just as she winked and he was ripped off his feet into the air to be hung upside down. His cloak slipped from his shoulders, tangling his hands in them as he lost the grip on his sword. Not a word had been said by the company and Dwalin was hesitant to run to Thorin's rescue now that he'd angered their witch. The fourteen of them watched with bated breath as Ellie and Thorin stared each other down.

" _Put me down this instant Ellessandra._ "Thorin hissed at her, his face turning red with the blood rushing to his face. Ellie stalked forward and he found himself feeling like he was being assessed as a meal for a large mountain cat. He wasn't altogether averse to the feeling. She looked so beautiful like this, her eyes bright and a smile on her lips that said  _I'm going to destroy you and you'll enjoy it._ A man could get swept away in beauty like that. She was strong, she was wickedly smart and he found himself drawn to her laugh and her sense of humor. Gods, what was happening to him? He couldn't afford to get attached to her, much less to ask to court her once they'd won their homeland. Ellessandra belonged to the wide open plains and the wilds.  _But so do you,_ a small voice in his head whispered.  _You know you'll never be content to sit on a throne._ Ellessandra had stopped in front of him, her teeth still bared as she buried one hand in his long hair and pulled his face closer to hers.

"Do not forget Oakenshield," she whispered, "that my sword is not the only weapon at my disposal." Maybe it was the adrenaline of the fight, maybe it was the dusty leather smell of Thorin being so close. Ellie couldn't decide, but neither could she fight the urge that pushed her. His eyes were so  _blue_ and Ellie found herself wanting to see more, to feel more, to taste more. Without giving herself time to regret the decision, she shoved her lips against Thorin's, kissing him like he was what she needed to breathe, right before the eyes of their Company. His lips were soft under hers, startlingly so. When she'd kissed him good and hard, she pulled back, noting his eyes had gone almost black. Ellie viciously fought the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks as she pulled her hand from his hair, turned and walked into the woods. A wave of her hand, a loud  _oomph!_ and Thorin was released. Dwalin ran forward to help him to his feet, noting that Thorin's eyes didn't leave the witches back until she disappeared into the trees. 

When Ellie finally returned to the camp, she stayed far away from Thorin, not meeting his eyes and not speaking to him unless absolutely necessary. She could feel his gaze but refused to meet it, preferring Bilbo's company or being alone with the hive-mates.

-

The next time Ellie could rally her courage to speak to Thorin, they were deep in the mountains, under a massive torrent of rain that she could do nothing about. Her hands gripped slick stone as she clung to bare rock, her fingers sore, gouged and bleeding. Her temper made all the worse that Thorin ignored her as she stumbled along behind Dwalin, nearly falling from the cliffside several times.

"Hey! Hold on!" Thorin called, recklessly trudging ahead. The company followed single file, shuffling along the small stretch of rock that provided their path. Shouts turned Ellie's head and she watched in horror as Bilbo nearly fell. Her heart stopped in her chest and didn't start beating until the hobbit was safely pulled back by Bofur. 

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted, wiping the rain from his eyes. Ellie's heart sank at the glare he turned her way when she tugged on his cloak half heartedly.

"Look out!" Dwalin's shout turned heads and fear ran deep in her heart as she caught sight of what had panicked the ever steady Dwalin. A giant rock boulder, larger and heavier than Ellie could imagine, crashed into the mountain face above their heads, rock and slate crashing down on them. Ellie cursed out loud as she felt the cuts along her arms and cheeks from smaller debris. She searched frantically for Bilbo, finding him sheltered between Bofur and Dwalin, grateful that he was safe. Balin stood bravely out away from the rock, his eyes on the sky.

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle!" Ellie's blood ran cold as they watched a chunk of the mountain _detach itself_   in the form of a humanoid creature. " _Look!"_ Balin cried. The monster had pulled a boulder from the mountain as easily as she would a flower from a bush and hefted it over its massive head.

"Well bless me! The legends are true!" Bofur now was standing away from the rock face, his eyes glued to the figure. "GIANTS! STORM GIANTS!" Ellie found her eyes glued helplessly to the boulder as it was flung their way. Another giant had rounded the mountain and was knocked back as the boulder collided with its head. A rumble shook the group as the path began to separate. Ellie found herself staring across a chasm at Bofur, Dwalin, Bilbo and Kili as the ledge they were standing on turned out to be the knee of another giant. The giants battled it out, paying no heed to the small creatures they carried with them. Ellie's platform was slammed into another and she found herself shuffled off onto another ledge (hopefully not another giant!) and they watched helplessly as the platform/kneecap carrying their kin was slammed into the mountain around a bend from them. Ellie didn't hear herself scream but she felt the rawness of her throat as she heard Thorin's broken shout.

"NO!" The dwarf prince ran forward, slumping against the rock face when he saw the group was safe. Ellie clutched the back of his cloak, leaning her head into his shoulder as the adrenaline began to leave her. Her fingers found his and for once, he clutched them hard, squeezing her heart a little at the same time. Bofur dragged her from her stupor, shouting something about Bilbo and Ellie again had to watch as the idiotic dwarf flung himself off the cliff and into danger to save someone else.  _Valar save me from the stubbornness of dwarves!_  

Once they were settled in the cave, Ellie set to tending everyone's injuries, paying no mind to Thorin, though there was blood dripping from a cut above his eye. Fili required a bit more attention because of the impact he'd made when they'd been slammed into the mountain, four points of contact. Everyone else only required the touch of her palm to a cheek or an arm or an eye. Dwalin tried to wave her off but once her eyes flashed purple at him he relented, sighing heavily. 

"Oh stop acting all tough Dwalin. You can drop the act around me you know." The old cranky dwarf sighed again, giving her a hard look. "What? You're injured, I'm only trying to help." 

"Make sure you see to Thorin lass, that's all I can ask." Dwalin wouldn't meet her eyes, but he allowed her to heal him, squeezing her hand gratefully as he settled beside his brother to camp for the night. Ellie gingerly picked her way across the cave toward Thorin, careful not to disturb the sleeping Durin princes as they snored, curled around one another protectively. 

"You're staring at a rock Thorin. I can't imagine what is so utterly fascinating." she tried teasing him. He only quirked his lips and continued to stare at bare rock. Ellie took his hand and tugged gently until he faced her. His hair was still wet and it clung to the stubble of his beard adorably. Delicately, she pulled the strands away from his face, telling herself she was only touching him to assess his injuries. "You're very brave... and very stupid." his lips quirked further into a grin as he shifted out of his cloak.

"Oh?" His voice was rough like stone and his eyes hard like flint. She would not shy away from this powerful male. 

"You're constantly throwing yourself in front of others, without thinking of your own safety first." Two wounds that she could count. One on his forehead where it had been cut by the small rock fragments, the other a larger gouge across his collar bone. It would require three points of contact the heal them both. "Its brave, and stupid." she offered him a small smile, an olive branch as it were in their current circumstances. It was fragile, this peace between them. 

"I would give my life for any dwarf here, and I know they would do the same for me." Ellie placed her hands on both of his cheeks and leaned her forehead until it touched his, unaware of the dwarvish implications of such a position. She'd heard Thorin's small intake of breath, but figured it was based on her closeness, unaware of Bofur keeping a close eye on them. She willed her energy into Thorin, closing her eyes to focus her magic. It sought the injuries and poured her essence into them, soothing the torn skin and easing it back together to knit the delicate flesh. She could feel the strength in his bones, the pound of his heart and the latent power that lay in his muscles. She could almost feel him, as though she were a part of him. The feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant either. When she'd finished, she was panting, the effort of healing taking a lot from her as well as the emotional overload. She opened her eyes to see Thorin already watching her and she leaned back, away from his intoxicating bubble. 

"Ellessandra..." he began. A hissing sound interrupted him as they watched the sand shifting beneath their feet. Large creaks sounded as Thorin woke everyone up and Ellie felt an extreme weightlessness as the floor fell out from under them and the last thing she saw was a pair of panicked blue eyes and a large hand reaching out for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of aiming for my MC to be almost like Angela from the Eragon series, if anyone's read them. Always there for something interesting and knows all the big players!


End file.
